bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Rudy Wells
]] ]] ]] Dr. Rudy Wells is a continuing character in both the The Six Million Dollar Man and Bionic Woman series, and one of the only three continuing characters created by Cyborg author Martin Caidin to be maintained in the TV series (the other two being Oscar Goldman and Steve Austin himself). Dr. Rudy Wells is responsible for overseeing the bionic implants of Austin and Jaime Sommers in the 1970s and, in succeeding years, other bionics recipients. Wells has been portrayed by three actors. In the first pilot telemovie, he is played by Martin Balsam. Beginning with the Wine, Women and War TV movie and continuing to the end of season 2 and "The Bionic Woman (Part II)", the part was played by Alan Oppenheimer. Martin E. Brooks would become the third and (to date) final actor to play the role, beginning in the third season episode, "The Return of the Bionic Woman". Brooks would go on to play Wells throughout the run of the Bionic Woman spinoff series, and also return for the reunion films. (Oppenheimer, however, would return for a one-off appearance as Wells in the Six Million Dollar Man episode "The Bionic Criminal"). Early Career * Trained as a medical doctor and scientist, although the exact details on his background and education are unclear. * Responsible for the physical and mental well-being of astronaut Steve Austin during the space project Moonshot XYZ. When Austin was reassigned to the Air Force, Dr. Wells was ordered to his care.The Moon and the Desert OSI Career * OSI Security 7 Clearance Kill Oscar * Collaborated with multiple scientists on the creation of bionic technology. * Led the surgical teams that performed the bionic enhancements on all known bionic people except Alan Devlin. * Highly regarded reputation for medical breakthroughs at OSI. * Accidentally discovers adrenalizine, an experimental drug whose therapeutic indication appears promising for paralytic patients; clinical trials conducted in the drug testing ward of the prison hospital where new drug compounds are tested on volunteer convicts. When administered to non-paralytic patients, it simulates bionic speed and strength for a short period. Other Notes While Rudy was head of the Bionics program, he also developed new technologies for OSI and likely acted as a doctor at large and/or consultant on medical issues that were considered top secret. Rudy had good relationships with Jamie and Steve as well as Oscar Goldman. But there were times when he and Jaime clashed. A prime example was when Jamie discovered the existance of Max, the bionic dog and by extension to have Max put to sleep so he could be dissected for study. Jamie objected to this and took Max on the run with her, so she could stall for time and try and help Max overcome his psychological problems which stemmed from deep seated fear of fire. In the end, Jamie was allowed to adopt Max. Colleagues and Friends * Oscar Goldman * Steve Austin * Jaime Sommers * Michael Marchetti References Wells, Rudy Wells, Rudy